Must Love Dogs
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Riza wants to tell Roy her feelings. However, everytime she tries, she fails. Royai. Oneshot. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; I never have and never will.

**Must Love Dogs**

Riza Hawkeye fumbled with her pen as she tried to think of a way to write what she wanted to say. Lately, she had been struggling with a way to make her feelings towards newly appointed Fuhrer Roy Mustang open. However, every time she got the nerve to tell him, something got in the way. An uprising to the north, Fullmetal sightings in the east, Fuery getting a paper cut. So every time she got up to say it, she was pushed back down.

Then there was the time she left him something on his desk on his birthday. That was supposed to be a sure way to get his attention. However…

_flashback_

Hawkeye place a carefully wrapped blue parcel with a golden bow on Mustang's desk.

"_He's sure love it. Hopefully he's guaranteed to get the hint". _She searched her pant pockets for the card, but came up empty. _"I must have left it at home. I'll have to bring it in tomorrow."_

And with that, she grabbed her coat and left the office, heading for home. The next morning, Hawkeye arrived at the office much earlier then usual so she could place the note card on her gift. When she unlocked the office door, she saw the stacks upon stacks of blue parcels with gold bows. There had to be hundreds. Standing behind the desk was none other than Havoc and Falman.

"_Quite a hall this year," _Falman said with a smile.

"_Well, he's Fuhrer now. The country admires him."_ Havoc said as he and Falman added their gifts to the pile.

"_Oh, good morning Colonel."_ Falman saluted when he noticed Hawkeye in the doorway. Hawkeye could only manage a small smile as she turned to her desk. In her gloved hand, she balled up the note and tossed it in the trash.

_end flashback_

So now that everything else has failed, Riza needed to find a new way to get his attention. Yes, she took into account that all those other gifts were from women, but she knew something no one else knew. He wasn't really a lady's man. All those phone calls to supposed women were just coded calls to her while on the field.

With a sigh, Riza began to chew on her pen's cap. Black Hayate came up to her and nudged her leg. She looked down ad smiled at the little puppy. Then it came to her. With an almost evil smile, she began to write.

A week later, Roy was flipping through the daily paper while the rest of the crew had already left for the night. Riza brought him the paper in the morning, like always, already opened to his favorite section; the personal want ads. He loved reading them like the comic section. Each one a person looking for another person to share romance with. The descriptions always amused him and everyone in the office knew it. He chuckled as he skimmed the titles of today; 'Lovable and Loyal', 'Looking for Romance', 'Must Love Dogs'…

'Must Love Dogs'.

For some reason, that one caught his attention. He folded the paper and leaned back in his chair.

_**Must Love Dogs  
**__28-F, Self-dependant  
__Voluptuous, sensuous, alluring and fun.  
__Seeks special man to share starlit nights  
__and romantic evenings by the fire.  
__Must love dogs.  
__8-57-6-7485-53_

Something about this caught him. He stared at the article for what seamed like hours before he picked up the phone, but before he dialed, he noticed that the article he was reading was a cut out glued to the page. He stared at the number for quite some time before a smirk appeared on his face.

Later that night, Riza was cleaning up her kitchen after her meal and was just about ready to head to bed when she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her hands on her apron and opened the door.There, standing under the porch light was Roy.

_"I'm responding to your ad,"_ Roy smiled.

_"Do you love dogs?"_ Riza asked, trying to hide a smile.

He had a gentle blush on his face and from under his jacket, he pulled out a small white wiggling puppy. Riza blushed and ushered him inside.

A/N – I know. It's been almost a year if not longer since I wrote some fan fictions. Please forgive me? begs I've been sketching, studying, and working. Also, I lost my old computer and got a new one. And all my in-progress works and completed works are on a diskette that I have misplaced. Now that I have a weekend only job and I'm taking a semester off from school, I'm going to try and get some more writing done. I hope you enjoyed this. I've got writers block and I was hoping this would open up my mind. Please review, no flames. It's my first story in like a year. I promise the next will be better.

"_Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"_  
Anonymous


End file.
